The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Eryngium plant, botanically known as Eryngium zabelii, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Big Blue’.
The new Eryngium plant originated from a chance open-pollination in Preston, Lancashire, United Kingdom of an unnamed selection of Eryngium zabelii, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Eryngium zabelii as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Eryngium was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled outdoor nursery environment in Preston, Lancashire, United Kingdom in June, 1997.
Asexual reproduction of the new Eryngium plant by cuttings in a controlled environment in Preston, Lancashire, United Kingdom since February, 1998, has shown that the unique features of this new Eryngium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.